The Desolate Island of Orphans
by Croc BBB
Summary: mariah gets taken out of her orphanidge. ray is in despare. but wen mariah goes back to find her favorite book, ray is reading it! r/m + lots of adventure! r+r please!!!


Island of the Orphans By: Gillian Stone  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving home without Ray  
  
  
  
It was late afternoon. Ray was reading and Mariah was inside filling out an application form. Someone (who was evil in Ray's case) wanted to adopt her. Ray and Mariah were orphans. They were best friends and they didn't know it but they had a crush on each other too. Every time someone looked at them, they were always doing a special 2-person activity. Yesterday, however, a young woman with three beautiful young girls came in. She said that she wanted a girl who was adventurous like she was. Her three daughters would rather sit around and play dolls, Polly Pockets, or dress up like little princesses. She thought it was disgusting, but she loved them anyway. The young woman by the name of Mrs. Weatherbee would rather play outside, climb trees and rocks, or just play sports. That was exactly like Mariah and despite her relationship with Ray, she thought it might be fun to try living with Mrs. Weatherbee. As Mariah came outside, all she saw was Ricky and Rob talking, and Madeline and Margie teasing her. The usual. But were had Ray gone off to? "Ray!" she called. Ricky looked at her and whispered something to Rob. "Look at her clothes!" Said Madeline. Ray walked out from behind his brick wall. "What?" He asked. "Hi!" cried Mary before anyone could say anything. "Hi Mary." said Ray. 'I think he's mad at me.' Said Mariah to herself. That night, Mariah woke up and screamed. Instantly Ray was there with Laura, the head advisor. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nightmare." Answered Mariah. "Ray, stay with her. I will be right back." Said Laura. Then she hurried off. "Ray..." said Mariah. "I have something to tell you." Ray looked at her. She slowly started to realize that she couldn't leave Ray. She would rather die. "What is it?" asked Ray. 'Be brave and Tell Him!!!' Mariah thought to herself. "I-a--........." "Mariah?" Laura was back. Mrs. Weatherbee called. She said that she wanted to know if you had any friends here." "Of course." Mariah answered. "Ray. He is my best friend." Ray smiled at her. "Ok." Said Laura. "Be back." She raced off again. Ray sat on Mariah's bed. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked. "I-uh-- --- forget." She answered. She couldn't tell Ray. "Ray." Called Laura. Ray sat still. He would not move. Mariah crawled out of bed and sat next to him. "Yes." He asked nice and calmly. "You are allowed to visit Mariah as much as you want. Just don't make it forever." "He doesn't need to." Said Mariah. The two of them stared at her in amazement. "I won't leave without him." Instantly Ray put his arms around Mariah and hugged her. He knew that Mrs. Weatherbee would drag her out of that orphanage, but he knew she would struggle. It wouldn't be easy. Ray wouldn't let go. "Don't worry." Said Mariah. "He will eventually." Laura left. Only after that did she notice that both she and Ray were crying. In the morning, Mrs. Weatherbee came in. She found Ray and Mariah stuck fast to each other. She couldn't get them apart. "I hate to do this." She said. "I don't want to split them up." When they woke up, they found Mrs. Weatherbee. "Are you ready?" she asked and winked at Laura. Mariah left. She found not only could she see the orphanage from her room, she was right next to the orphanage.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Ray and his book  
  
  
  
"Let me introduce my triplets to you." Said Mrs. Weatherbee. "This is Flora, Fauna, and Felicity." Mrs. Weatherbee went shopping and Mariah was left alone with her new sisters. She sat on her bed and looked out her window. She found that she could see behind Ray's brick wall from there. Behind it was a book. She was determined to get it and read whatever book it was. Ray was a very strong reader. The only thing he loved more than reading was her. That night she snuck out. She ran to the wall. There she found the book. But, there reading the book was Ray! "What are you doing here?" he asked. But right away he got up and hugged her. "I came to get the book." She said. They sat down and opened it. Suddenly, they were sucked into a big black hole! "Where are we?" asked Mariah about an hour later. Ray's eyes fluttered when he heard her voice. "I don't know." He answered. Mariah got to her knees and crawled over to him. "How did we get here? It was your book so I expect you to know." I don't." said Ray. He looked around. It was pitch black. The only thing he could see was Mariah because she was huddling against him. Then they heard footsteps. Mariah almost screamed but Ray put his hand over her mouth. Then a shape came into view. With his hand still over Mariah's mouth, Ray asked calmly, "Who are you?" "I am Sakura. This is my brother Touya, my best friends Tomoyo and Mei-lin and my boy friend Shyauron." Said the girl in front. "Why did you bring us here?" asked Ray. Mariah tried everything to get his hand off her mouth. Finally after a period of time, he took it away. She acted good and stayed quiet. "The reason you are here is because we have a job for you. You must save the orphans of Tomeda and bring them back to the island. We really only meant for her to come but you were there to." "Why me?" asked Mariah. "Because." Said Shyauron; "You are not an orphan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: How do we get home?  
  
  
  
Mariah and Ray finished the night by sleeping. Mariah was scared to death. She was glad that Ray was with her because no matter what, Ray would be there. He was always by her side and he would never let her down. Even that night as they talked he was with her. "I think we should turn them down." Said Ray. "No way! We have to save them." Cried Mariah. "Why don't you." Said Ray. "You were their first choice." Ray was being unreasonable. "I hate when you do this." She said. "Like I care." Said Ray. "I just want everything the way it was before." "I do to." Said Mariah. "I just want to be with you." Ray looked at her. "You've convinced me." He said. "I will go with you." Mariah hugged him. He hugged her back and they wouldn't let go of each other. In the morning Mariah found that Ray had gotten up to tell Sakura that they would take the job. When he got back, she was up and ready. "We have to battle a huge monster that like to keep orphan girls as slaves." "What does it do with the boys?" she asked. "Kills them." Said Ray. "But don't worry. We will beat him." "How do we get home after that?" asked Mariah. "No one knows." Said Ray. The two got started by finding Sakura and Shyauron. They gave them the job of first finding the monster. Now the adventure began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Alone with Ray  
  
  
  
Mariah and Ray set out on their adventure. As they walked, Ray read the instructions that Sakura had given him. In a way, Mariah felt jealous of Sakura. She wanted to be liked by everyone. She also wanted to have a cute boyfriend like her. "Mariah!" yelled Ray. "Yea?" she answered. "We are going south." He said. "So..." said Mariah. "Do you want to go that way?" "Ok." They walked south for a long time. As they walked, it grew colder and it started snowing. Soon they stopped at a small shack that seemed abandoned. Ray and Mariah sat together in front of the small fire that they had worked hard to make. Ray thought it was nice that he and Mariah were finally alone together. He had wanted this for a long time. He didn't know it but she had been waiting for it to. Ray learned that the responsibility of being there was great. He had to not only take care of Mariah but be her friend to. People like Mariah were sour at times when they wanted to be and when they did, they were evil. Mariah was never really that sour except once when she lost to her rival Shany in a go-cart race. Ray looked up at Mariah. She was dozing off. "Mariah?" he asked. Mariah snapped to and looked at him. "You never doze." Said Ray. She explained that there was a first time for everything. Ray knew that. Things got weird after that. Ray and Mariah laughed at Ray's boring jokes, they actually made food, and for one single moment, Ray and Mariah had the same agenda. In other words they kissed each other. They knew that that was bound to happen some time.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Sealed in a wide open water world with him  
  
  
  
As Mariah and Ray continued, they seemed to get the impression that some one was following them. Ray sensed it first. 


End file.
